The Golden Heroes VS The Vipers
by Tigercry
Summary: Join the famous golden trio 6 years after the Second Wizarding War. Travel with them as a new -perhaps deadly- prophecy is issued, The Golden Trio's friendship will be tested when Ron meets someone, but join them along with Ginny as they fight the new group of villains.
1. chapter: 1 the huge surprise

Chapter one shocker!

(Ginny Weasley's point of view)

(past)

We were running through a hall, in the dark.

"Who thought of coming to this dark and stupid place?" Ginny Weasley thought to herself as she and two of her friends ran from Voldy's old followers or Death eaters, as they used to be called.

One of her friends, Neville Longbottom groaned as they kept running,

his left hand covering his nose and with his right he was dragging Luna Lovegood(my other friend) You see Neville broken his nose and had blood gushing out of it. "Honestly, this feels like the last time we were here since, he broke his nose then anyway"

Luna had a cut on her cheek, but was otherwise uninjured she was clutching (her fiancé) Neville's hand, yelling "stupefy," and trying to stun the death eaters behind them her face showed dreaminess, mild attention, and mild concentration.*

Suddenly we heard a half remembered voice yell "NO! PROTEGO!",

"Where had I heard that voice?" I thought to myself. Then we heard "SILENCIO!"

We ran faster, because the voice ahead of us and it sounded angry.

"NO!" I heard Ron yell in fright.

"RON! HARRY! WE'RE COMING!" I yelled in desperation.

Luna said dreamily "Oh look at that. The Death Eaters are gone."

There was a soft thump like someone hitting the ground,

"Hurry guys," I said frantically pouring on more speed. Just then we burst into a faintly lit room I realized I could see the others so I looked up and saw small windows near the ceiling showing a small sliver of the moon and letting in a beam of faint light.*

To my right, I heard Neville breathe sharply in

I looked over at luna, seeing if she was ok.

Luna had lost her dreamy look(which was very unusual for her!) and was staring intently at something on the ground.

I followed her gaze and saw someone kneeling next to a body huddled on the ground, both covered in black cloaks. I yelled "Nooo!" Thinking it was (my fiancé) Harry or my brother Ron, I sprinted over to them,with Luna and Neville right behind me,

I knelt down, and immediately realized that Ron was kneeling next to the person on the ground, and the person was a girl about Ron and Harry's age. She was covered in a black cloak like Ron and harry. I looked up to my left seeing that harry was there. I said, " i'm relieved you're safe"

harry nodded, his expression full of shock, looking at the cloaked girl. I heard a loud sniff to my right, like someone holding back tears. harry whispered, "let it out, Ron." He patted him on the back a couple times.

I swiftly looked to my right to Ron then, I pulled back his hood and saw that his bright blue eyes were full of tears. Suddenly he burst out crying holding the girl's hand then he dropped her hand and covered his face.

Luna said, slightly curious "who's the girl"

Ron ignored her, and started rocking back and forth still sobbing.

Harry choked out "She's...She's..." his voice faltered

Luna and Neville knelt down as I removed the girl's hood. I gasped in shock.

Luna and Neville were shocked too as they looked at the girl's face, which turned out to be the face of my best friend (and Ron's fiancé) Muggleborn Hermione granger

A/N haha cliff hanger dont worry though and no bad reviews in this chater if you are upset then read on! please R/R


	2. Chapter: 2 meanwhile from hermiones view

"No way!" I thought,(hermione) as her captain said "They were going to attack ron weasley harry potter Ginny weasley and their friends.

Captain Oldham stood up*, pacing, and said, "We can't let these people live, since they're in the new prophecy" he banged his fist against a table "We can't let that prophecy come true. We captured hermione granger, so we must get the others now MOVE OUT!" He and the other Vipers stood up and filed out of the room.

I waited until they left then,then I ran to the window,and jumped out of it, apparating in mid-air to the department of mysteries. I heard a small yelp of pain running in that direction wand out using lumos trying to see in front of me, I ran towards the sound, then I saw someone in a black cloak. the person looked up at me and I recognized the green eyes "harry?!" I thought to myself. after all only harry potter has lily potter's green eyes.

The person blinked, and ran following someone else in a black cloak.

I ran after them, then burst into a faintly lit room. I saw a Viper backing a person against the wall near me.

The person looks over at me, hoping i wasn't an enemy, and I immediately recognized the bright blue eyes.

"Ron!" I thought to myself. *

Ron froze and whispered "Hermione?!"

I turned, and heard the Viper say AVADA KEDAVRA!

"No!" I yelled and ran over to him. yell "PROTEGO!" the curse bounced off the shield charm, and hit another viper. the other viper crumpled silently to the ground.

I turn to the person trying to kill Ron and yelled "SILENCIO!"

The viper opened and closed his mouth but... no sound came out of it since, after all, he was just struck dumb. Just then, my shield charm disappeared, and the viper made a slashing movement with his wand and hit me in the chest with a curse "seriously I thought to myself "again?" Pain shot through my chest, then I realized this time the curse hit me harder than it had the last time "great," I thought, then crumpled to the ground with a thump.

I heard someone drop to their knees yelling "NO!"

Then a familiar voice yelled desperately, "RON!HARRY!WE'RE

COMING!"

Someone above me yelled STUPIFY!" I jerked with pain whispered "I'm sorry'* then the world went black and silent

A/n if you see this symbol * then read the side explanations please R/R


	3. Chapter: 3 what how!

Chapter 3 How?! In The World

(Ginny Weasley's Point Of View)

(Past)

I said "how Hermione died 4 years ago Kingsley told us. "

Flashback

We were making a card castle out of mine, Harry's, and Ron's exploding snap pack when

*knock knock knock*

"I'll get it" said Ron hoping it was his fiancé Hermione he opened the door and stammered "Kingsley!"

that made harry lose focus, and the card castle exploded singing mine and Harry's eyebrows*

Ron came back into the living room, with Kingsley behind him Ron said "Kingsley has sad news"

I stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down next to harry while

Ron sat next to us Kingsley sat in the armchair across from us

Kingsley says, "I am sad to inform you that Hermione Granger has been killed"

Ron jumped to his feet and ran upstairs to his room tears coursing down his cheeks

harry said "How?""

kingsley said, The avada kedavra curse"

harry says "What!"

I said, "Thank you Minister"

-End of flashback

Ron stopped crying but kept rocking back and forth

I thought to myself "She isn't moving just like last time"

Flash back

We were in a circular room, when I woke up from being stunned. Luna was sitting against the wall, next to Neville, who was holding a bloody red handkerchief to his nose I tried to stand up, when pain shot through my ankle i yelped and fall over sideways. Then I saw Hermione on a long table she was just lying, there obviously unconscious I struggled to my feet and hopped over to her. Just then the door burst open and Lupin and Kingsley burst in. Lupin saw Hermione and paled as Hermione didn't move an inch at the noise.

End of flashback

I noticed Ron's ears were, bright red like usual when he knows something that the others don't I said, "Ron, what do you know that we don't?"

Ron mumbled, " I knew Hermione wasn't dead because she visited me." Harry yelled "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!"

Ron said, "She couldn't tell anyone else, or she would be killed, and I couldn't tell anyone either."

Harry says, "How recently did she visit you?"

Ron mumbled, "yesterday." I said, "But I didn't hear anything from your room yesterday" Ron snapped "she just came to tell me something" he drops his voice and mumbled softly to Hermione.

Harry said "Well, we need to get out of here."

Ron said "Put her hood up."

Harry pulled Hermione's hood up and said, "Right, come on guys"

Ron put one arm under Hermione's knees and the other under her back, then stood up, holding her close to him he said "Ok. let's go."

harry and Ron took the lead.

A/N hi again please R/R this story has a wierd back ground this story came in a dream weird eh


	4. Chapter: 4 the new prophecy

Chapter 4

The Prophecy

(Ginny Weasley's Point Of View)

(past)

Harry had a small sphere clutched in his fist. A prophecy I realized a second later.

Can I look at the prophecy?" I blurted out, "Why did i say that" I thought to myself.

Harry tosses it to me and said "Be careful." I catch the prophecy and looked into the ball. suddenly i heard it speak a prophecy which went like this

"Four golden heroes with magical properties

will be joined by two more of their blood.

Then they will meet the snakes.

Magic or snakes, who will win?"

I studied the ball and I noticed on the bottom it said Hermione Granger Harry Potter Ron weasley and Ginny weasley and ? and ? I nearly dropped the prophecy in shock of realizing i was in a prophecy

Harry says "Yeah, I'm in another deadly prophecy."

a couple seconds later, I said, "Finally we're here."

All of us burst out of the department of mysteries, and immediately halted, as witches and wizards crowded around us They were mostly people from the Ministry they were asking questions like, "Why did it take you so long?" Blah...blah...blah then, they noticed Hermione in Ron's arms Ron's co-captain

Jillian wilson shoved the others out of the way and said "Who is she, Captain Weasley?"

Ron shrugged, and said "I don't know who she is but she needs to get to 's." Ron disapparated away to 's

Luna whispers," why to 's?"

neville whispers back," Luna she was hit with the same curse as last time."

"oh," luna says

I whispered to Harry,Luna,and Neville, "come on"

we apparated to 's

Luna said "Neville do you want me to fix your nose"

Neville nodded his hand still over his nose Luna pulled his hand away from his face, pointed her wand at his nose and said "Episkey"

Neville grunted, then said, "thanks, Luna." he patted her on the back with his clean hand

Luna points her wand again at his face and said "Tergeo." the blood disappeared off his face

Neville says "thanks again."

Luna replies in her normal dreamy voice "you're welcome."

We walked into 's and saw Ron arguing with a healer*, Hermione still in his arms. really ron i thought to myself can you not be so protective?" we walk over to him.

Harry says "Ron, stop it"

Ron yells "no! he wants me and everyone else, Rose knows to…"

suddenly, Hermione's hand twitched.

Ron immediately closed his mouth the healer said," OK let's get her in a room for examination."

Ron said, "No she just got hit with a curse nothing else."

The healer took off his glasses, cleaned them, then put them back on, then said, "Well if you want her healed we have to know what curse she was hit with." the healer looked at Hermione who was still under her cloak. He said, "Who is she anyway?"

Ron said, "I told you, her name is Rose"

the healer snapped "yeah, right, her name can't be rose!"

Ron narrowed his eyes and said "how do you know!?"

the healer pulled out his wand and said because that's Hermione Granger, not rose!" then, he yelled "STUPEFY!" and aimed his wand at Ron

I grab his wand and the spell bounced off walls and hit Hermione

she flinched then was limp

Ron bellowed "GET OUT OF HERE YOU RASCAL!"

Harry stunned the healer then says "let's go to madam pomfrey!"

ron said why?" "Because" says harry patiently "Hermione was hit with the same spell as the last time we were in the department of mysteries"

Ron says "OK, then to Hogwarts we go" he disapparated with Hermione

I sighed and apparated after him

Ron waited till the others arrived then strode to the great doors

harry followed him then knocked four times

we waited holding our breath, and hoped that professor mcgonagall was in a good mood.

then the doors opened showing professor McGonagall

she saw us and said "Mr. potter, Mr. weasley what's going…" Then she saw Hermione in Ron's arms.

before professor McGonagall could interrupt Ron said quickly can we see madam pomfrey, professor?"

Professor McGonagall said "why? What happened to ?"

harry whispered "well, you know what happened to Hermione in our fifth year well... she was hit with the same curse again."

professor McGonagall looked at Hermione concerned then nodded "take her to the hospital wing"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Ron nodded and said, "thank you professor."

we ran into Hogwarts and to the hospital wing passing students who

whispered "it's Harry Potter and Ron Weasley I wonder where Hermione Granger is?" we ignored the kids asking for autographs, and after 5 minutes got to the third floor.

A/N poor harry ron and hermione i dont beleive in the thing where harry get's all the attention cause if you think about it ron and hermione are there the whole way (well exept for ron that one time but he was forgivin)


	5. Chapter: 5 Chapter 5 The Secret

disclaimer i do not own any of the harry potter characters j.k rowling does

(Ron Weasley)

I said "Harry, there's students behind us. why do you have to be so famous?!" "hey," said Harry indignantly, "you're just as famous as i am."

right behind me, Ginny (my sister) yelled, "will both of you shut up?!"

then, we glanced at the hospital wing doors there stood

Madam Pomfrey with Professor McGonagall standing beside her

Madam Pomfrey said, "now put her on one of the beds."

we ran in, as

Professor McGonagall clapped and said, "students will return to lunch. they will leave Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger alone the they will visit the great hall later."

the students shuffled away, disappointed.

i put Hermione gently down on one of the hospital beds, and sat next to her thinking, "come on hermione. wake up! wake up!"

i faintly heard ginny saying to madam pomfrey, "she was hit with the same curse as the time in her fifth year and, then she was hit with a stunning jinx"

i looked up in shock, when

madam pomfrey squeaked in shock "oh, dear," she said and hustled over to the bed hermione was on, and said "evenerate." the spell hit her and

hermione flinched. i said fearfully, "you can heal her… " then i felt hermione's hand tightening my grasp.

i sat back down,

and the others crowded around hermione's bed

then hermione croaked "Ron,?"

i squeezed her hand, and said, "yes I'm here." I felt like jumping for joy. "she's awake," i thought to myself.

then hermione said, "harry?"

harry said, "yeah. hermione im here"

ginny said indignantly, "im here too you know!"

hermione said "uh… ginny right"

ginny threw her hands in the air and said with a smile "oh now you remember me"

madame pomfrey, cut in and said, "Lets sit you up ."

with help from me and madam pomfrey

hermione was sitting up. she blinked and opened her eyes, seeing

everyone there, she leaned against me, and said, "you're all are safe" i

noticed that she sounded half asleep and her eyes were half closed

ginny said "yeah, luna neville and i ran into the room you were in and i thought that you were dead"

hermione said, "i thought so too, at least…" she opened her eyes all the way, sat up then said crossly," until that person stunned me."

Madam Pomfrey says, "Well , ms. granger you are free to go."

I thought to myself "hooray she is ok."

Hermione nodded, then swung her legs off the bed. She pulled up the hood of her cloak and said, "Thanks everyone and see you around."after letting go of my hand she walked out of the room.

I said "Bye, hermione," while my mind yelled at me to tell her to come back here .

Hermione stopped walking, said, "All of you be careful," and continued walking.

ginny huffed, "well, that was nice… NOT! i mean, oh right, so she is healed, and walks away. what is up with that?, its like 'oh hi nice to see you. actually no its not. bye.' seriously that's so ungrateful."

harry put a hand on her shoulder and said "ginny she saved ron and nearly died for us twice do you really think she doesn't care?"

i said, "Well i can talk to her later, if you want, ginny."

ginny said, "Yeah, sure. ask her why she saved us, only to walk away."

i said, "i'm not telling her that, because i already know the answer."

harry said, "thanks, madame pomfrey thanks, professor mcgonagall. can we please leave." suddenly, suddenly we heard some bangs like spells being fired.

i heard hermione's voice through my empathy link. "ron!" it said, "there are Vipers outside of the hospital wing and… oh, come on stupid Deatheater I was talking…" she broke off abruptly. I jumped up and ran out of the hospital wing, harry and ginny right behind me. well, actually, ginny followed me and dragged harry along. when i reached the doors, and pushed them open, I saw death eaters or vipers, as hermione told me, through my empathy link. earlier, we saw hermione dueling seven Vipers. as we watched, she stunned two, shot body bind curses at two, disarmed two, and bound the last one with rope. I groaned and said, "hermione, what did you need us for?" she brushed a curl away from her face, and said, "a bunch went to the Great Hall" she ran off. i noticed her hood had come off, then said,

"Hermione?!" slightly annoyed, I ran after her.

Harry and Ginny ran after me. then Harry said, "When did she learn how to duel that well?"

I said not really paying attention to him "when she was captured by the vipers.. i broke off as i heard hermione's voice through my empathy link "there are about a hundred vipers/death eaters here the teachers are stunned the students are protected but afraid and…oh great"

suddenly, she blocked off my empathy link, as castle shook. then, I heard a loud crash. i ran faster full of terror. I ran into the great hall, and saw a huge pile rubble right in the middle of the room. as I looked around, I noticed a disarmed bomb next to the pile of rubble then I saw the end of a black cloak "HERMIONE!" I yelled, running towards the pile of rubble. suddenly, I heard "STOP!" through my empathy link, I noticed that pain kept shooting through. i immediately halted then heard inside my head hermione grumbling incoherently then she said "REDUCTO!" the rubble shook, then we all heard hermione yell from under the pile of rubble, "BOMBARDA!" the rubble exploded into tiny pebbles and dust. through the dust I spotted hermione standing up, coughing. covered in stone dust she grabbed the bomb, then stumbled to a table. she leaned against the table, then banished the bomb.

harry said absolutely dumbfounded, "hermione where did you learn this stuff." hermione was gasping for breath, unable to talk.

i said, "guys get the death eaters."

we stunned most of them, bound some, and made the rest unable to move.

hermione was still gasping for breath.

we walked over to hermione, who sat down trying to breath.

A/N sorry about not updating for a little while my editor was really busy i currently writing a new story dont worry i'm not giving up on this story cause i have 12 chapters but some of them arent edited so i cant post them but seriously i love my story now please R/R

the new story is called the kaos of time and my brother asked me to post a skylander/harrypotter/nitendo story and it is called the journey of the three portal masters i wont continue this storty unless i get some reviews on the kaos of time


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(ginny weasley"s point of view )

Hermione caught her breath, then said, "tergeo." The dust covering her disappeared.

Harry said, "Hermione, where did you learn that stuff?"

Hermione said, "When the Vipers captured me. Now, if you want to talk then I'll visit Grimmauld Place tomorrow, bye."

She then apparated away,

the students near them gasped, then broke out whispering we heard one whisper, "she just apparated in hogwarts."

Ron stood there with his mouth hanging open in shock, he stammered, "She… said ... can't … apparate … Hogwarts." He just stood there dumbfounded.

I turned to Harry and said "Harry... what is he going on about."

Harry cleared his throat then said, "well… Ron is shocked that Hermione disapparated inside of Hogwarts, because she kept telling us while we were in school you can't apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts."

I giggled and said, "Oh, Harry Hermione figured out how to get past the apparating barrier a long time ago. She told you that because that way you and ron wouldn't skip classes."

Ron said, "but i can't apparate in here."

Harry said "Ron Hermione is Hermione she is smarter than us so, of course we can't apparate in Hogwarts and she can." he patted him on the back, "you need to get used to it, mate."

Ron shook his head to clear it, then said, "ok let's get out of here since its between four and five in the afternoon. Let's go eat."

I rolled my eyes thinking, "of course he cares about food and nothing else. When will you learn brother?"

suddenly Ron stood up straight. He said, "come on." He grabbed mine and Harry's hand, and started running out of the great hall.

Neville and Luna ran after us.

Harry said "Ron!" almost tripping "I cant run as fast as you."

Ron stopped, and said, guys, Hermione is in danger.

Harry said, "how do you know?"

Ron dropped our hands and said, "Harry, now is not the time to explain." Harry said, "Ron I don't get it how do you know that Hermione was hurt. How did you know that Hermione was about to blow up the rubble, and how did you know that Hermione needed help!"

I giggled quietly my hand against my mouth stifling the giggles.

Ron threw his hands into the air, and yelled, "HARRY IT WON'T MATTER IF SHE DIES!"

harry said. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell us"

I thought to myself "if Harry doesn't stop ron is going to burst."

Ron said let's go help her Harry"

I noticed that Ron looked distant like he was searching into something ron paled, and said, "Harry if you trust me at all we have to go to hogsmeade" Harry looked suspicious. he said, "fine but afterwards you are going to tell me how you know how Hermione is in danger, or is hurt."

Ron nodded. We ran out of hogwarts then

I said over my shoulder, "Luna, Neville, stay here at hogwarts"

Neville said "ok, Ginny."

Luna said "ok oh, look at that Nargles. She walked away dragging Neville towards a tree with white berries hanging in clumps.

We ran out onto the grounds, then apparated to hogsmeade.

Ron immediately started running towards an alley. He yelled Stupfey!" as he ran, disappearing out of sight. A moment later, he came back, Hermione limping next to him.

Her hood was back up, one of her sleeves was reddish.

Ron said, "ok Hermione you're coming back to grimmauld place." Hermione was silent.

ron said "well you're coming anyway." He grabbed her arm and disapparated to grimmauld place.


	7. Should I continue?

Hey everyone, I'm back from the dead, I'm wondering if anyone wants me to continue this story, let me now with a review or something and I'll start writing this story again. :)


	8. Update on what I'm going to do

I wrote this story years ago and my grammar, writing skills, and story depth are much better, so I will be redoing this story, with the same plot but focused more on Ron and Hermione, Luna and Neville will be taken out temporarily until later when they are needed in the story; I promise I'm not abandoning this story and will continue writing it. I am currently working on a persona 3 story Connected Forever, and it's taking up most of my free time between writing it and editing my other stories. I will get around to redo Golden Heroes VS the Vipers, I'm not abandoning it.


	9. Starting of revamps

I'm starting the whole rewriting thing this week and I apologize if you were expecting a revised chapter. But I'm getting to work on this week! First I need to finish a few chapters of my new story Warriors Human one-shots and short stories :)


End file.
